


Stolen Sheets

by HTGAWMColiver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk i'm new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTGAWMColiver/pseuds/HTGAWMColiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up cold and realises someone has stolen them on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Sheets

Warmth?

Where had the warmth go? 

Oliver was sure he had gone to sleep warm and now he was cold, really cold. He rolled over only to land on something quite warm and that's when he should have known why he was cold.

Stupid Connor.

Connor was the one who had his sheets meaning when he moved his arm to feel around he found the cover but also a naked chest, the same naked chest he rested his head on after a night of fun. He started to open his eyes to see that he didn't have much covers on him but also the fact his boxers were no longer on and when he turned to face Connor he was smirking

"Something wrong?" The innocent looking Connor smirked with the covers around his waist as Oliver groaned to him "Stop being annoying and give me my cover back."

Connor looked to him as he smirked once again and lifted the blanket up "You mean this one?" He kept the playful look as he held it to his chest as Oliver nodded and reached for his glasses before turning to Connor to see him fully. 

He reached over to take the cover but found the arm that was wrapped around him pulled him closer to the other man and soon enough Oliver sighed "Where are my boxers?" 

Connor pretended to think before reply "Somewhere not important, you're cold." 

With that reply Oliver rolled his eyes at him "Gosh wonder why I'm cold, my ass of a lover stole my sheets and stripped me bare" He looked to his face as Connor moved his hands down to his bottom and covered it up with his hands and some of the covers

"You love my ass, remember what you did to it last night, I know how to warm you up in the best way." He smirked and Oliver sighed "Here's round two I bet." He groaned as Connor stole his glasses to put them somewhere safe before kissing down Oliver's chest.

All Oliver could gasp when he felt something wet down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on http://connorwalshlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
